


Of Cats and Men

by MiraMara



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 31 days of prompts can turn you into a wizard, Acceptance, Acting, Alcohol, Anniversary, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Bread, Breakfast in Bed, Camping, Chasing, Chocolate, Cohabitation, Confessions, Dancing, Dating, Dinner Party, Family, Fireworks, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gifts, Hangover, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Hot Springs & Onsen, Karaoke, Kid - Freeform, Kisses, Kissing, Kurosawa can be petty, Licking, Love Notes, Love Poems, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, New Years, Oblivious, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Praise, Promises, Red String of Fate, Running, School Reunion, Sisters, Smut, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Texting, Udon, Yum, Yuri!!! on Ice References, checking the fridge, chef kurosawa, cherrymagic31, dishevelled kurosawa, emoji clips, excited adachi, key to my heart, lock down, memento - Freeform, nose touches, play, prompt month, rokkaku is an idiot and we love him, romantic aromantic, scarf, seven years of pining, sick, urabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: 31 days of cherry magic one shots. Rating increased for day 19, dessertsDay 27. Praise. Life with Tsuge and Minato according to UdonDay 28. Pine. Minato is away at a training campDay 29. Play. Fujisaki is the lead in a play but when she breaks a leg - literally - who will replace her?Day 30. Run. Kurosawa wants to run home after a night out. It's really good exercise!Day 31. Scarf. The red string of fate
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 148
Kudos: 382
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. New Years

The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. That was certainly the case for Adachi.

New year wasn't going to be anything special – candlelit dinner then a film on the sofa – but now Kurosawa had to work, a last minute business trip taking him away 'til the first.

Which was fine. Work was work. And they didn't have anything special planned.

Adachi opened the fridge.

Inside was the food he was going to cook. It should hold until tomorrow but he had nothing for now.

He could run down to the kombini.

He closed the fridge and went to sit at his desk. Maybe he could start working on a new stationary project.

But he couldn't find the motivation. He spun in his chair, the room a blur around him. He straightened his pencils. Drumming his hands on his thighs he stood back up again and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, the small light glowing in the otherwise dark room. He closed it again.

Maybe a manga.

He was several pages into Ragna Crimson before he realised he'd taken none of it in. He flipped back to the first page but the book was closed before he tried to read another word.

Just as he contemplated another trip to the fridge his phone rang. He grabbed at it, the phone fumbling in his fingers. A message lit up the screen.

Tsuge.

He opened the message, typed a reply – _please take care of me again this year_ – and put the phone back down on the table, sighing.

Then he picked it up again and opened a new message window. He could send Kurosawa a message. Just Happy New Year. That was a normal thing for a... boyfriend to do. Kurosawa would like that.

As he touched the first key Kurosawa's face filled the screen.

An incoming call.

Adachi's heart rate picked up. He nearly dropped the phone again.

He picked up the call, pressing his palm to his opposite cheek, his blush burning his fingers.

“Um, hello,” he said, lamely.

“Hello, Adachi. I've missed you,” Kurosawa said and it was if he was whispering the words directly into his ears.

So mushy.

Adachi blushed harder. “Good work today,” he replied.

Kurosawa chuckled. “I wanted to wish you a happy new year.”

Adachi looked at his clock. It was nearly midnight already.

“Mm,” he agreed, nodding. “Happy new year, Kurosawa.”

A knock came at the door and Adachi frowned. “Excuse me, Kurosawa, there's someone at the door.” He got to his feet.

“At this time of night? Be careful. Keep me on the phone so I know you're safe.”

Adachi smiled. He kept the phone to his ear and cautiously opened the door, keeping the chain in place.

There stood Kurosawa, looking more handsome than anyone had a right to. He winked at Adachi, his phone still pressed to his ear and smiled wide.

“As I thought, much better in person. Happy new year, Adachi.”

“Kurosawa!”

Unlatching the chain he pulled Kurosawa inside.

“So bold, Adachi!” he teased, smiling wider and leaning back against the door to close it. “I got finished early and I wanted to see in the new year with you so – mmph!” Adachi jumped at Kurosawa, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. It was sudden and it was clumsy and it was perfect.

Kurosawa slipped his fingers into Adachi's hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled back with a final peck to Adachi's lips and rubbed their noses together.

“Happy new year, Kurosawa,” Adachi said again just as the clock ticked to midnight.

Kurosawa offered Adachi a blinding smile.

“Happy new year, Adachi.”


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day and the office is closed, perfect for some fun in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in present tense which was a challenge for me. I enjoyed it though

It is the first snow of the year and Adachi is already dressed. Usually the first one up, Kurosawa is still wrapped in the blankets to stave off the cold.

“Come on, Kurosawa. The office is closed today because of the snow. Let's have some fun!”

Kurosawa grumbles, tucking the blankets more firmly around him, only his eyes peeking out.

“If there's no work today then more reason to snuggle together in bed.” His eyebrows wiggle suggestively and Adachi smiles.

“Pleeease, Kurosawa,” he begs now, kneeling on the floor beside the bed and widening his eyes beseechingly. His lower lip pouts out. “I want to play in the snow with you.”

Kurosawa sighs dramatically but he can't hide the smile that tugs at his lips and crinkles around his eyes.

“Alright, I'll make some breakfast then we can go play.”

Adachi jumps up, bouncing excitedly on the spot.

With full bellies and both donning gloves, scarves and winter coats they venture outside. Their breath puffs in front of them and Adachi hops from one foot to the other both in excitement and to warm up his already cold toes.

Kurosawa still manages to look cool, even bundled up as he is. Adachi puffs hot air into his gloved hands, rubbing them together and taking in the wonder of the snowy landscape as yet untouched.

“What shall we do first?” Kurosawa asks, his back to Adachi. He looks over his shoulder and flinches as the spray from a large snowball hitting his back coats his face in icy particles.

Adachi's eyes widen. Kurosawa turns to look at him, his eyebrows knitting together.

“What was that?”

Adachi's brings his hand up to cover his mouth and he shakes his head from side to side.

“Nothing,” comes the muffled response and Kurosawa raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing is it?” he says taking a step towards Adachi and Adachi stumbles as he takes a step backwards. “So that's the way we're going to play it?”

He crouches down, scooping up snow and compacting it in his hands. Adachi giggles nervously and takes another tentative step back. As Kurosawa straightens back up Adachi makes a mad dash for a nearby tree. Too late. The snowball hits him on the arm and he squeals then dives behind the tree and starts loading up his ammo.

They play this way, throwing snowballs and chasing each other for nearly an hour. Kurosawa was always so calm and composed. Everyone saw him as handsome and put together. It was a rare treat to see him dishevelled, having fun and uncaring of what anybody might think. Adachi manages to get close enough that he tries to dump snow down the back of Kurosawa's neck but Kurosawa is too quick for him and he tackles Adachi into the snow. It's cold but with Kurosawa lying on top of him he hardly notices. The whole world stills and in the quiet of the snow, a quiet that blankets them, they are the only two people in existence.

Gently Kurosawa dips his head and brushes their lips together then he pulls away, only their foreheads touching. They smile at each other, eyes soft.

The moment is broken by a startled cry from Kurosawa as Adachi shoves a handful of snow inside his jacket. Kurosawa jumps up, shaking himself like a dog and Adachi crows with laughter as once again he runs away. Grinning, Kurosawa chases after him again.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adachi's 31st birthday and Kurosawa can finally give him the gifts he's bought him for the past seven years

Seven years.

That's how long Kurosawa has pined for the cute, honest, kind and lovely Adachi. He had been quick to discover as much about the man as he could. He researched his favourite food, what kind of energy drinks he liked, his birthday and even what school he went to.

Even Kurosawa could admit that his behaviour bordered on obsessive although he wouldn't go so far as to call himself a stalker. It's not like he followed him home or anything! But this was all besides the point.

The point was that it was Adachi's birthday. He had just missed his thirtieth the year before, so he had to wait almost an entire year to celebrate. Obviously he had bought cake for them to share although mostly he would delight in watching Adachi eat it.

“Seven presents?” Adachi asked, his voice pitched an octave higher than usual. “Why have you got me seven presents? That's too much. I can't accept this!”

He couldn't tell him that every year for his birthday he had bought him a gift. A gift that he had had no excuse to give him. It wasn't something you could be casual about.

So now that he could lavish Adachi with his love and attention without guilt he was making the most of it. And that started with seven years worth of birthday presents.

“I promise, it won't be like this every year it's just... this is my first time being able to celebrate your birthday with you. I want to make the most of it.”

“Ridiculous,” Adachi muttered but he was wearing a shy smile, unable to meet Kurosawa's eye. Kurosawa pretended he didn't hear and instead just offered Adachi his most blinding smile, knowing Adachi was weak to it.

“It would make me very happy if you would accept these gifts. And also, perhaps you might like to give me a reward.” He smiled sweetly tapping a finger to his cheek.

Adachi's eyes averted back to the gifts.

“When should I open them?” he asked.

“You can wait until I go if it makes you uncomfortable?”

Adachi shook his head.

“I'll open them now.”

Carefully he unwrapped the presents one by one. The first was a pair of socks, “you always seem to be cold,” and then a baby blue tie, “the colour really suits you,” a nabe pot followed by a recipe book, “I'll cook anything you want me to,” followed by a scarf that looked similar but not exactly like the one he had borrowed from Kurosawa the previous winter. Kurosawa had no comment to make on that one. Next he opened a set of leather bound notebooks, “for any new stationary ideas you get,” Kurosawa said.

The smallest gift was last. The box wasn't wrapped but a shiny red bow was stuck on top. Kurosawa sat in seiza, his arms crossed on the table and his chin resting on his overlapped wrists. He kept his eyes pinned to Adachi's face.

Adachi opened the box and a small crinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

“It's a key,” he said, taking it carefully out of the box. Kurosawa raised his eyebrows, his forehead crinkling but otherwise didn't move. He still watched Adachi.

“I suppose this is the key to your heart?” he chuckled, turning the key over in his hands and finally settling his eyes on Kurosawa.

Kurosawa smiled. “You already have that,” he said and Adachi blushed. “This is the key to my flat. I don't want to rush you but you should know that one day I want to live together with you. This is a step in that direction. Anytime you want to you can come over, even if I'm not there. I guess it's more of a present for me. It would make me so unbelievably happy if you used it.”

Adachi bit his lip looking back down at the key. He clenched it tightly in his fist, threaded the fingers of his opposite hand into Kurosawa's hair, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Your reward.” He looked away again. “Thank you, Kurosawa. I love my gifts.”

Kurosawa's smile lit up the room.

“Happy birthday, Adachi.”


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Fujisaki inviting Rokkaku to do fireworks with her

“Rokkaku-kun, since there's no fireworks tonight, are you busy?” Fujisaki smiled mischievously, her cheeks dimpling. He shook his head. “Then do you think maybe you want to do something a little bit naughty with me?” Rokkaku raised one eyebrow. Then he shrugged, smiling.

“Sure.”

Later on, with sparklers in hand, dancing around an empty rooftop, laughter flowing freely in the windless night Rokkaku looked at Fujisaki, multicolours reflecting in her joyful eyes.

“You're a lot different to how I expected, Fujisaki-san!”

She just laughed, twirling around, her skirt flitting around her legs.


	5. Reunion

Standing at the bar, Adachi let person after person go before him. He'd been stood there for twenty minutes. He'd been at the front for fifteen. But it wasn't his deferential nature that kept him waiting. Kurosawa had brought him to his high school reunion. As expected, Kurosawa was extremely popular and even after years of not seeing them – or perhaps because of it – he was surrounded by men and women alike, all vying for attention.

Adachi had removed himself with excuses of getting the drink he didn't really want. He'd seen Kurosawa reach for him but he'd gone anyway.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Adachi started, looking over his shoulder and stepping to one side, his head bowing an apology.

“Please, go ahead,” he said, one hand gesturing towards the bar.

The man smiled.

“But you've been here for a while. Do you not want a drink?”

Adachi glanced about.

“Mm, well, I mean, sure, of course, I just... don't know what I want yet... I'm not very good with alcohol.”

The man nodded and stepped forwards. Then he spoke over his shoulder.

“I'm not very good at these types of things either. I came with a friend but I don't know anyone else.”

Adachi smiled. A kindred spirit.

“Let me get you a drink, and then I'll have at least one other person to talk to here. It doesn't have to be alcohol. I can get you a lemonade? Or some juice? How about it?”

Adachi looked back over to where Kurosawa was still surrounded by half a dozen people.

“Mm,” he agreed, nodding once and standing next to the man at the bar.

An hour later the two of them were sat at a table, chatting happily, laughing and joking. Adachi felt relaxed, the stress of being in a room full of strangers long melted away.

“What did you call this drink?” he asked, the straw between his lips as he greedily drank the fruity concoction.

“Ah, that one is a pina colada. It has coconut and pineapple. Good, right?”

“Amazing!” Adachi said, his grin wide. It had been a while since he'd felt so comfortable just being. His face felt warm but he didn't care. “This is really nice of you Natsuki-san.”

“Think nothing of it,” the man said, smiling and sipping at his own drink.

A shadow fell over the table.

“Kurosawa!” he cried out, jumping to his feet and stumbling. “Oops,” he giggled. “Head rush.”

“I think maybe it's time to go home, Adachi.”

“What? No! You're having fun and I've made a friend. Kurosawa, this is Natsuki-san. He's so friendly, he's been buying me drinks and keeping me company.”

Kurosawa nodded his head, taking hold of Adachi's arm.

“Please excuse us, Natsuki-san,” he said. “I'll be taking Adachi home now.”

“Well, hey now.” Natsuki got to his feet, taking a hold of Adachi's other arm. “I think that Kiyoshi-kun would rather stay.”

Kurosawa stood straighter. He looked at where Natsuki's hand held Adachi. He bristled.

“Oh, um, Kurosawa. I feel a little...” And with no more warning, Adachi bent over, emptying the contents of his stomach – mostly a toxic mix of cocktails – all over Natsuki's shiny black shoes.

Kurosawa smiled.

“My apologies, Natsuki-san, it seems Adachi isn't feeling well and we have to leave. Goodbye.” He nodded curtly again, put an arm around Adachi's shoulders and guided him towards the door.

“I'm so sorry, Kurosawa. I don't know why I was sick. I've ruined your reunion. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Kurosawa turned Adachi to face him and with no thought for the vomit on the front of Adachi's shirt he pulled him into a hug.

“None of this was your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone.”

Adachi stood still for a moment then his arms came around Kurosawa's waist.

“I was going to ask you to dance,” he confessed, the words breathed into Kurosawa's shoulder and he squeezed tighter.

“Another time,” Kurosawa promised, stroking Adachi's hair. “Let's just go home for now.”

“Oh, I should send my apologies to Natsuki-san. I can't believe I threw up on his shoes, I'm so embarrassed.”

Kurosawa frowned. “You have his number?”

Adachi nodded, pulling a business card out of his pocket. Deftly, Kurosawa plucked it from his fingers.

“I'll send him a message. You're not feeling good, worry about yourself some more.”

Adachi smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears and nodded once.

“Thank you, Kurosawa.”

And as soon as Adachi's back was turned the business card was ripped in half and dropped in the first bin Kurosawa saw.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minato comes to Tsuge's place unannounced, Tsuge shuts his laptop guiltily. What is he hiding from Minato?

“Tsuge-san,” Minato called out, using his copy of the key to let himself into Tsuge's flat. “I finished work early. Are you busy?” As soon as he stepped foot into the genkan and toed off his shoes there was Udon winding between his legs nearly tripping him up. He picked up the cat and snuggled his face into her fur, her purring making him smile.

He walked into the main room and Tsuge turned to look at him, his eyes widening and he slammed the laptop shut. Minato's eyebrows crept up his forehead.

“Sorry, Tsuge-san, I didn't mean to interrupt...” He eyed the closed laptop then smiled slyly. “If you want some private time...”

Tsuge flushed bright red.

“Ah, no! That is... it's not... I mean...”

Minato laughed, letting Udon go and pecking Tsuge on the lips.

“I'm only teasing. So what are you doing that you don't want me to see?”

Tsuge looked shiftily from side to side.

“It's nothing.”

“Oh really?” Minato's hand crept towards the closed lid. Tsuge sidestepped in the way. “Tsuge-san?”

Tsuge chewed on his lip, his eyes flicking between the laptop and Minato. Then he sighed, hanging his head and moving out of the way. Minato's eyes flickered over his face, reaching his hand out once again, slowly. If Tsuge wanted to stop him he could easily enough.

The video started up again as soon as he opened it.

#and I

I must confess, I still believe ~ still believe ~

when I'm not with you I lose-#

Tsuge shut the laptop again with a snap. He covered his face with both hands.

“Tsuge-san, wha-?”

“I have a confession to make.”

“You're a secret Britney Spears fan?”

“Ah, um... no. Well, I mean she's a wonderful performer and she has very catchy tunes but that wasn't what I was going to say.” He took a steadying breath then looked Minato square in the eye. “Ever since that time in the park I've been teaching myself how to dance. It's silly I know and it's your thing I just... it seemed like fun and I know I made a fool of myself that time and that's why I didn't want to tell you. It was just...” He trailed off helplessly.

Minato stepped forward, wrapping both arms around Tsuge's waist and looked up into his face giving his brightest smile.

“You're so cute, Tsuge-san.” His eyelids dipped and he looked at Tsuge through his lashes. “Do you think maybe you might dance for me some time?”

Tsuge blushed and looked away. He spluttered unintelligibly.

Minato put a hand on his face, drawing him down and kissing him sweetly.


	7. Udon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa is a chef at Adachi's local izakaya. He comes every week at the same time and always orders udon. The repetitiveness seemed boring but now Kurosawa wants all of Adachi's 'yum's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a day late posting this. England is fully locked down again which is good but I am still working nights and now I have to do at home learning with the kids in the day. Power through. Fanfic keeps me going. (Plus double update)

Kurosawa washed his hands and tied his apron over his uniform. Even at it's busiest the kitchen was a haven for him. He could cook to his hearts content and no one was looking at his face. The first order was already up.

“Oi, Kurosawa. It's your favourite customer.”

The mask of indifference fell into place a little too late to disguise his excitement. It was no secret that Kurosawa had a soft spot for the man who came in every week like clockwork, ate the same food and left again. He was quiet and reserved, unendingly polite and a tidy eater. But what had caught Kurosawa's attention was that whenever he was the one to make udon for the man, he could always hear an exclaimed “yum!” even from the back of the kitchen.

And only ever when Kurosawa made it.

After the third time it happened he couldn't resist taking a look at the customer for himself.

At first he hadn't thought much of him. Your average company man. Hair a little too long but otherwise unremarkable.

The second time he'd peeked out was as soon as the food had been served. Kurosawa watched as the customer took a sip of the broth. His eyes immediately lit up and he did a funny little dance in his seat. “Yum!” There it was again.

He didn't realise at the time but that was the moment that Kurosawa fell in love.

After that he began to notice more and more. How easily cold the man got. How shy he was if anybody paid him too much attention. The mole on his upper lip.

“Adachi-san.”

Kurosawa looked up from the bowl, just adding the finishing touches to the meal. “Eh?”

“Adachi-san. That's his name. Your husband.”

Kurosawa spluttered, his ears turning red. He focussed back on the meal he was dishing out. “What husband? You're ridiculous.”

The other man just shrugged, chuckling as he walked away.

Kurosawa couldn't help himself any more. As soon as the udon was taken out he was there at the pass, trying to get a look at the man's face. _Adachi-san_ 's face. He had his name now.

There he was, at the same table as always. The predictability that he had at first found boring was now adorable. Adachi would definitely be a reliable person. Adachi carefully sipped at the broth, his eyes sparkling and a huge smile lighting up his face and Kurosawa's heart. “Yum!”

Smiling to himself, a skip in his step he went back into the kitchen.

The next week a waiter came up to him.

“Kurosawa-san, there's a customer who would like to see you.”

“Oh, do you know what they want?”

The waiter shrugged, picking up the next order and walking away. Kurosawa frowned but washed his hands, drying them on a towel and leaving the sanctuary of the kitchen.

He saw a hand raise in the air and beckon him over. If it had been anyone else he probably wouldn't have noticed straight away.

Adachi.

Kurosawa stood rigidly next to Adachi's table, bowing at the waist.

“Thank you for your patronage,” he said, standing straight back up again. He'd never been this close before. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Adachi smiled, dipping his head.

“Thank you for the delicious meals. I'm sorry to bring you out of the kitchen, I know you're probably very busy but I just wanted to let you know that your udon is the best I have ever tasted. I could eat it a thousand times and not get tired of it.”

 _Ba-dump_.

Kurosawa coughed, looking away, a flush sitting high on his cheekbones.

_I would make it for you a thousand times, ten thousand times._

“I'm glad it's to your liking.”

Adachi smiled again and nodded. He stood up and when he bent to pick up his coat Kurosawa saw the mole just below his ear.

_I want to kiss it._

He coughed again. He bowed.

“I hope you come again soon to our shop,” he said.

“I'll be here again next week. If it wasn't for you, I'd be living off convenience store food. I'm very grateful for your delicious cooking.”

_Grateful enough to give me your number?_

He froze. By the look on Adachi's face he had said that last bit out loud. His eyes widened.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. I shouldn't have said that. Please forget I said anything. The next time you come in I'll stay in the kitchen, we'll go back to the way we were.” His hands balled into fists. Already he felt like crying. Adachi stood unmoving in front of him, his eyebrows raised alarmingly high. Kurosawa turned on his heel and strode quickly away.

The next few weeks Kurosawa did exactly as he said he would. Despite numerous staff members reporting Adachi's every movement in the izakaya, Kurosawa stayed hidden away. Adachi must hate him. He hadn't heard a single “yum” since the incident. _Stupid._

So when he finally got a day off he decided to go to the book shop. The latest Ragna Crimson came out that day. He threw his long coat on over his hoodie and headed out of his flat, looking forward to thinking about nothing and being carefree. Maybe he would get a coffee at that new cafe that just opened. Maybe he'd go for a walk in the park. It was cold but he was wrapped up.

When he stepped into the book shop the warmth hit him straight away. He loosened the scarf around his neck, walking past a gaggle of giggling girls and heading straight for the manga section. There it was. The latest issue of Ragna Crimson. He went to take it but another hand was already there.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, withdrawing his hand. He turned a smile onto the other person then froze in his tracks.

 _Adachi_.

“Ah, oh, it's you. Ah, sorry, I don't know your name. Here, you like Ragna Crimson? You can have this copy.” Adachi held the book out with both hands and Kurosawa took a step back, holding his own hands out apologetically.

“No, no, I'm sorry.” He picked another book off the shelf. “There's plenty here. Excuse me, I'll be going now.” And he took the book and ran, leaving Adachi staring wordlessly after him.

 _That was awkward._ He hadn't expected to see Adachi today. His heart wasn't prepared. Groaning, he left the shop.

Kurosawa was almost tempted to just go home. But if he went home then all he would think about was an adorable man in an oversized blue jumper who looked at him like a scared rabbit. He sighed. The new cafe was just around the corner. He'd have a coffee and start reading the manga, that would take his mind off things.

The cafe was lovely. There was potted plants throughout, the large windows let in lots of natural light and the servers were eager to please. He ordered a latte and although he probably wouldn't say it, he found the latte art adorable. Whipped milk shaped into a bunny. In fact, it reminded him of-

Nope.

He took a sip and picked up the manga. For twenty minutes he indulged himself. The busy chatter of the cafe and the merry twinkling of the bell over the door ringing out with unsurprising regularity was comforting and he was quickly absorbed into the world of Crimson. The bell rang again, this time drawing him out and he looked up.

 _Adachi_.

Quickly he picked up his book and used it as a shield, blocking his face from Adachi's view. Adachi didn't seem to notice though, walking straight past to make an order at the counter. Quickly Kurosawa downed the last of his coffee – it had gone almost cold at this point anyway – and with the book still in front of his face, he left.

He couldn't tell if it was his good luck or bad luck that on the day he was trying not to think about the object of his affection, he couldn't seem to escape him. Despite himself he couldn't help smiling.

A walk then. The cool air would be sure to clear his head and he could certainly do with the exercise. Pocketing the book he headed towards the park. Before he even reached the gates he heard the pounding of feet and the heavy puff of breath behind him. He stood to one side to let the jogger pass and was once again faced with the glowing radiance of his hearts desire.

He was breathing heavily, a takeaway cup in one hand, the other braced on his knee. His face was flushed red and he was sweating. Kurosawa had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Sorry,” Adachi panted. “I saw you leaving the cafe. I tried to call out to you but you didn't hear me so I had to run to catch you up. And I still don't know your name, sorry.”

Kurosawa looked around and spotted a bench. Taking Adachi's elbow he guided him over and Adachi gratefully sat down.

“It's Kurosawa. Kurosawa Yuichi,” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Adachi Kiyoshi.” He smiled again, bright and welcoming.

“It's nice to meet you, Adachi-san.”

“Ah, oh, mm.” His smile turned shy. “But you can drop the 'san', don't you think? I mean, we're about the same age, aren't we?”

Kurosawa blinked. He blinked again.

“I've been wanting to talk to you since that time before.” His face turned even redder. “The thing is, you surprised me when you asked for my number. I've never had anyone do that before and I froze. Honestly I'm a real scaredy cat and I did think about not coming back to the izakaya. I was worried about what I would do if I saw you again. But the udon you make is so delicious that I couldn't stay away. And when I saw you again today I...” he shrugged.

Kurosawa nodded.

“I don't want to make you afraid, Adachi. But I do want to tell you that...” he took a breath, “I like you. I couldn't help but notice you when you came to the izakaya. We can just be friends, if you like.”

Adachi looked to one side.

“Why do you like me, though? I'm not anything special.”

Kurosawa tilted his head. “I think you're special. When you eat my food, you're whole face lights up and you do this little dance. I want all of Adachi's 'yums'.”

“Wh- ah, you saw that? How embarrassing.”

Kurosawa shook his head. “I think you're wonderful. And I really want to get to know you better.”

Adachi nodded, not looking him in the eye.

“I suppose... friends would be good. We can start as friends.”

 _Start_. Kurosawa's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't getting rejected. The hope that he never dared to acknowledge started to glow, small but warm in his chest.

“Friends,” he agreed. “We'll take it one step at a time.”

Later that night as he lay in bed, he took out his phone, just so he could look at Adachi's contact information saved there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I was going with this and it didn't end anything like how I planned but as we all know, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.


	8. Rokkaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokkaku has a big sales presentation so he's stayed late to work on it. Luckily he's not alone as Adachi and Kurosawa have stayed late to help him. That's the reason.

Being the last person in the office sucked. Even the cleaners had gone home for the day. Most of the lights were out and his footsteps echoed eerily in the corridor as he came back from the vending machine, a can of coffee and an energy bar in hand. Getting the files together ready for tomorrows sales meeting hadn't been the easy task he thought it would be and now it was nearly ten o'clock and if he kept on much longer he'd miss the last train home. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't alone.

As he approached the office he could hear sounds. There was someone.... or _something_ in the office.

Now normally Rokkaku didn't believe in ghosts. Malevolent spirits were something the older generation still held on to but they didn't really have a place in the modern world. But somehow, alone at night in the office, it didn't seem so old fashioned.

Slowly and ever so carefully he opened the office door. Peeking through the small gap he could see a flickering glow. He swallowed convulsively. Something in there was moving.

Then he heard laughter, a low chuckle that even in his current state of fear he recognised. He pushed the door open a little wider and there was Kurosawa-senpai stood at Adachi-senpai's desk. He had one hand on the desk and was leaning over Adachi's shoulder. As he watched, they looked at each other and smiled then brought their focus back to the monitor, talking in low voices and pointing at something on the screen.

Adachi touched his neck and one of Kurosawa's hands came to rub at his shoulder. It must be amazing to have a friend at work that you could be so close to.

He opened the door and rushed up to them.

“Kurosawa-senpai! Adachi-senpai!” The two of them jumped when they saw him. “I'm so happy to see you here!”

The two of them must have known that he would be feeling lonely and came back. With such amazing, caring senpais he just knew that he'd smash the sales meeting tomorrow.

“You've really inspired me. I'm going to work even harder and become the top salesman in the company!”

Kurosawa and Adachi looked at each other then grinned and Rokkaku felt a lightness in his heart as he got back to work with renewed vigour.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Adachi is meeting his partner's family. Kurosawa's sister decides that if her brother likes Adachi then he would be a good dating option for her. Queue your standard, clumsy, jealous, possessive Yuichi

Meeting the family. Adachi had never done that before. Well, of course he had never done it. This was his first relationship. All the firsts that he knew he would be experiencing with Kurosawa, first time holding someone's hand, first kisses, first time living with someone, first time doing... _that,_ the first time meeting his partner's family hadn't even registered on his list.

He wiped his damp palms on the front of his trousers and picked an imaginary piece of fluff off his jacket.

“I should have worn a tie,” he mumbled to himself as Kurosawa rang the doorbell.

“You look great,” Kurosawa said, smiling at Adachi. Kurosawa of course looked flawless in an off-white cable knit jumper and tan trousers. “Don't be nervous. They're going to love you.”

Adachi stiffened his spine but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't settle.

The door opened and an elegantly dressed older woman stood there. She looked severe, her face unreadable but she was beautiful. Of course she would be, Kurosawa's mother.

Adachi bowed at the waist.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosawa-san. My name is Adachi Kyoshi. Forgive me for intruding.”

He stayed bent for a second more, took a breath and righted himself. The smile she gave him was warm and genuine.

“Adachi-kun! Yuu-chan has told us so much about you. I'm so glad you could join us for dinner, I've been looking forward to meeting you.”

She turned and beckoned them into the house.

'Yuu-chan'? Adachi mouthed at Kurosawa, grinning. Kurosawa grimaced and Adachi pressed his hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling.

“Your sister is through here,” she said over her shoulder and they followed her into the living room. “Dad will join us when he finishes work.”

“Adachi-kun!” Kurosawa's sister stood up and placed both hands on his shoulders. “I was happy to hear that you'd be joining us for dinner. Yuichi never brings friends home but when I heard he was I hoped it would be you. You really saved me that time by letting Yuichi stay with you.”

Adachi blushed and stammered. “Ah, umm, no. It was nothing. It really helped me out to have Kuro- ah um... Yuichi” - his blush deepened - “stay and take care of me when I was sick.”

Kurosawa stood frozen and when Adachi looked at him he was completely expressionless. But then he blinked and his hands were on his sister's, removing them from Adachi's shoulders and seamlessly leading her over to the sofa.

Conversation flowed easily with Kurosawa a comfortable buffer and Adachi started to relax. When Kurosawa's mother went to prepare some tea, Kurosawa excused himself as well and Adachi felt the tension coil in his stomach as he watched him leave, but without a reasonable excuse he couldn't follow him. As soon as he left the room his sister was there next to Adachi.

“So, Adachi-kun, do you have a girlfriend at the moment?” Adachi startled. His eyes immediately searched out Kurosawa even though he knew he wasn't there.

“Oh, no, um... I don't h-have a... a girlfriend.” He shook his head, looking around again for Kurosawa.

“Really? I find that hard to believe, you seem like such a nice man. Say, Adachi-kun, I don't suppose you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

“D-dinner? Oh, well-”

“Or for a coffee? I'd love to get to know you better. You're different to my last boyfriend. You seem reliable and really genuine. Plus, I know my brother likes you so I don't have to worry about his approval. How about it?”

Adachi's eyebrows got higher and higher on his forehead and they had completely disappeared behind his fringe. He wiped his clammy hands on his trousers. His eyes darted about the room. From outside the door he heard a crashing sound and then some commotion and then there was Kurosawa stumbling inelegantly into the room.

“What? What was that?” he demanded, his eyes zeroing in on Adachi.

Adachi jumped to his feet.

“I was just asking Adachi-kun if he might like to go on a date with me sometime.”

“Eh? A date? With Adachi? No!”

She also got to her feet.

“No? Why not? I thought you liked Adachi-kun. Don't tell me my brother doesn't think Adachi-kun is good enough for me?”

Kurosawa's eyes widened.

“Not goo- Adachi is _too_ good for you. Adachi is too good for _me!_ But somehow, _somehow_ , this amazing, beautiful, wonderful man is _my_ boyfriend.” He stepped towards them both, wrapping one arm around Adachi and pulling him close. “So I would prefer it if you didn't hit on him because he is taken.”

“Kurosawa!” Adachi exclaimed, staring up at him wide-eyed.

Kurosawa's mother just came in at that time and she set her fiery eyes on her son. “Yuu-chan! You? And Adachi-kun? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?”

His sister just stared blankly at the two of them.

“Mum, I-”

“No, Yuichi, this is unacceptable. How could you do this to me?”

Adachi stepped forward now, shrugging out of Kurosawa's hold. “Kurosawa-san. I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for you to find out this way. Please don't be angry at Yuichi.” He managed to say his first name this time without stumbling. His mind was on something more important.

She glared at her son and then turned to Adachi, her hand coming towards him. He flinched. She took hold of his hands in hers.

“Adachi-kun. I don't want you to apologise. You have nothing to apologise for. It is my son I am angry at. If I knew he was bringing home a partner and not just a friend... Look at me!” She spread her hands, still clasping his tightly. “I'm a mess. I would have worn my nice dress! I would have cooked you something special. I'm so sorry, Adachi-kun. What you must think of me. Come.” And she lead him to sit next to her. “I want to know everything. I certainly won't hear it from Yuu-chan. How did you meet? How long have you been a couple. Tell me everything.”

“Mum, wha-”

She held up a hand, silencing Kurosawa without looking at him. “Yuu-chan, you can go and fetch the tea, the water should have boiled by now. I am having a talk with my future son.”

Adachi smiled so hard, he thought he might cry. He never thought he would get any luckier than spending his life with Kurosawa. He'd never been happier to be wrong.


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lock down is hard on everybody, but planning a honeymoon is sure to make things a little brighter

At the beginning of lock down they'd decided it was the perfect time to move in together. It was great. They would have lunch together, bounce ideas off of each other for work and there was no reason to hide their closeness. Kurosawa would sometimes stroke his hair when he walked past, or press a kiss to his temple, easing the wrinkles that were etching deeper these days. Adachi was getting easier at expressing his own affection as well, touching Kurosawa more freely.

But sharing a living space and a workspace with zero time apart had been trying. Even for the most lovey-dovey of couples it was a difficult situation.

So Adachi gathered his courage and told Kurosawa that he was going back to his own flat.

That was two weeks ago now and while they still saw each other it wasn't the same. He didn't wake up to Kurosawa's face, soft with sleep. Breakfast was onigiri with no side dishes. Even the new line of stationary that he was responsible for wasn't as interesting to him without Kurosawa there.

The knock at the door startled him out of his reverie. He hadn't ordered anything. He wasn't expecting anyone. He sighed and pushed out his desk chair, saving his work and grabbing his mask. The knock came again. He rushed to open it.

Like a breath of air, cool and fresh and very welcome, Kurosawa stood waiting there. His own mask hid most of his face but his eyes, always so expressive, were twinkling with mischief.

“Hello, Adachi,” he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Kurosawa!” He opened the door wide and stood back, letting him in. Kurosawa took off his shoes and ran his hand through Adachi's hair as he walked past. Taking off his mask and tucking it into his pocket he stood bouncing on the balls of his feet. Adachi followed him in.

“Would you like a drink, Kurosawa? Or something to eat? I've just about finished working if you wanted to have some dinner. I only have instant noodles but...”

Kurosawa smiled. “Dinner with you would be great. I'm done for the day too and I have a surprise.” He patted his satchel. He settled on the floor and patted the space beside him. Intrigued, Adachi took a seat beside him.

Kurosawa took Adachi's hands in his. Bringing them up to his face he pressed a kiss first to one and then to the other. Adachi blushed.

“Eh? What's that for?”

“I missed you,” Kurosawa admitted. “And I'm excited to show you what I brought.”

He opened his satchel and one at a time put a glossy, colourful book onto Adachi's coffee table. Greece, Turkey, New Zealand, Iceland, Bali. Hot beaches, icy landscapes with steaming hot springs, bustling cities. Each one was different and exciting and nothing like anything Adachi had seen before.

“I know working together and living together has been hard, and I know that you needed this space and I wanted to give it to you, but God, I've missed you. So much. And I was thinking, when things are better, when it's safe to travel, that maybe we could have a little... honeymoon? No work, no stress, just you, me, and,” he picked up one of the brochures with palm trees and parasols on a white beach with turquoise water glimmering in the background, “wherever your heart desires.”

Adachi picked up a magazine and flicked through the pages

“Oh,” he said, squinting and bringing it closer to his face. “How about this?”

“Hm?” Kurosawa asked, looking up from his own pages. Adachi crooked a beckoning finger. Kurosawa leaned over and Adachi brought the brochure up between them, cupping Kurosawa's cheek in his hands. He pressed their lips together and smiled. Kurosawa blinked at him in a daze.

“Anywhere with you is where my heart desires,” Adachi said, his cheek dimpling.

Kurosawa took the magazine, closed it and covered his face. He lowered it so just his eyes could be seen.

“Adachi is so mushy!” he said, laughing, one hand pushing Adachi's shoulder. Adachi joined in and soon they were in a fit of giggles.

“A... a honeymoon would be amazing. And... I've really missed you too. Really. So maybe, when we get back... well, the lease is up on this place...”

“You want me to help you find a new place to live?”

“Wha- No! Kurosawa!”

He was laughing again, his whole face lighting up. “Teasing! Teasing. I can't wait to properly start cohabiting. The beginning of our private sweet life.”


	11. Yum

The taste of hot chocolate, sweet and seductive was nothing compared to Adachi's lips. Kurosawa never drank it himself but he would have rather died than stopped tasting it from Adachi's willing mouth. Drunk off the sensation he kept going back for more, lips clinging to lips, wanton and desperate.


	12. Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Husband, by Kurosawa Yuichi

My husband, by Kurosawa Yuichi

For too long we were kept apart

by circumstance and cowardice

but now

with two rings, two hearts, one life

My Adachi, my Husband

My Forever


	13. Emoji Clips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa has got Adachi's emoji clips made and uses them for his own devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late again. I left my laptop cable at home yesterday so I couldn't post. I'm not sure about this chapter but I figured I'd post it anyway. I hope you enjoy

Adachi wakes up alone. This isn't unusual but for the fact that he hadn't been alone when he went to sleep. The bed beside him is only slightly warm, and there on the pillow is a folded piece of paper, clipped closed. He rubs at one eye and reaches for the note.

_There's food in the fridge. I had an early meeting. See you at work_

_K x_

Smiling he puts it to one side and pads barefoot to the kitchen, scratching his chest and stretching out the kinks. Inside the fridge are all of his favourites.

Once he reaches work the day is as it always is. He lets others on to the lift before him. When he reaches the office Kurosawa is there at his own desk with a nod and a smile which Adachi readily reciprocates. Work is already starting to pile up in his in tray. He picks up the first file and under it is another note.

He takes off the clip and reads it.

_Have lunch with me_

_x_

He looks over to where Kurosawa is watching him. His smile is shy but his nod is resolute. Kurosawa turns back to his work with a grin.

It isn't until lunchtime with his bento especially prepared for him by Kurosawa that he begins to notice. Attached to the paper bag his lunch is in is another clip. His clip. The clips that he worked so hard on only for them to be rejected in the end.

A bright yellow winking face holding a star.

_You can do it!_

The chair beside his rolls out and Kurosawa drops into it, a similar paper bag placed neatly on the table.

“K-Kurosawa?”

“Mm?” He turns his innocent smile to Adachi.

“What... um, where did this come from?” He gestures to the clip.

“Ah,” he smiles but it's tight, not quite meeting his eyes. “Is it weird? I really liked them so I had them made.”

Adachi's eyebrows pinch together. He fiddles with the clip, turning it over in his hands. It's well made. It looks like a product you would find on the shelf in a stationers.

“You went and got... my emoji clips made?” He blinks at Kurosawa. He tilts his head. “Why?”

Kurosawa worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

“In the office, I want to communicate how I feel. I want to stand up and tell them all that I’m yours and that you are mine. I know I can’t do that so maybe, if I can let you know that I’m thinking of you, then you’ll be thinking of me, too.”

Adachi blushes and looks away.

“I’m always thinking of you,” he says under his breath. Kurosawa raises an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“I’m not saying it again.”

“No, really, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

Adachi pushes him and the chair rolls. They both look at each other and grin.

When he gets home he heads straight for the bathroom. It had been a long day and now all he needs is a bath and to go to bed. But thoughts of Kurosawa quickly come to the fore when he sees tucked into the edge of the mirror another one of his clips. This one is familiar as well. He hadn't been sure when he designed it. Pink and hearts seem out of place in an office setting, but the message of support was one he had wanted to include.

He gets closer.

_I love you_

That wasn't what he had designed! The emoji was the same but the words..? His heart clenches in his chest.

_Just how many of these clips did he have made?_


	14. Fujisaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fujisaki's 30th birthday and she's a wizard! What will she use her new found powers for?

Fujisaki blows out the candle that flickers merrily on the cupcake sat on her desk, her colleagues, her friends, stood around her. They applaud and she smiles as they disperse, wishing her a happy birthday as they go.

She unwraps it delicately, licking icing off her fingers with a happy hum.

She’d heard about the rumours. Fairy tales, really. She smiles to herself. Even at thirty her childlike enthusiasm and active imagination won’t be diminished. Still, wouldn’t it be interesting…

Silly.

All morning her fingers itch. She wants to test, to see. Because of course it wasn’t real. It was ridiculous, childish, but she wants to touch someone, she wants to try. But somehow she can’t think of any reason to.

She finally gets her chance when her desk mate drops their pen. Smiling, she rushes to pick it up for them, making sure to brush fingers a she hands it over. Keep it subtle, nothing too obvious, just casually…

_… not even lunchtime, I’m so tired. I’m glad Fujisaki-san is here, she’ll help me through…_

The contact drops with a quick smile and a “thank you,” and Fujisaki smiles back and turns to her work. Inside she is practically vibrating. Could that have been her imagination? She doesn’t think so but still, it’s worth testing again.

So she goes to the vending machine and gets them a can of coffee and a packet of sweets to perk them up. She drops them on the desk. “A treat for you, you’ve been working hard,” and touches their shoulder in a way she hopes is natural.

_Oh wow, Fujisaki-san is amazing. She’s such a good friend._

Satisfied that this was real and with the excitement making her heart race, Fujisaki starts to consider all the people she can help with this new found power.

The meeting goes on for too long and Adachi always rumples his hair when he has no control over a situation. It’s endearing and his hair is soft, she wants to touch it. This is the perfect opportunity. So when she smooths Adachi’s hair, it comes as no surprise when his thoughts are all of Kurosawa. She can see it without magic. Adachi and Kurosawa both. Every word, every look, it is all for the other. Her heart skips a beat. She is completely in love with the romance of it all.

It is after lunch when she runs into Rokkaku, quite literally. He crashes into her as she steps out of the lift. His thoughts are erratic, energetically skipping from one to the other. But he sees her and then it’s her own face that she sees in his thoughts. She sees fireworks on the rooftop and she hears _I like her, I like her,_ over and over.

Ah.

Rokkaku is a nice man and Fujisaki likes him a lot. He reminds her of a puppy. But romance never has been and never will be on the cards for her. She could tell him. He would understand, she thinks. Rokkaku’s interest in her is only fleeting. When he finds the right person, someone who can surprise him and encourage him, who he can dote on and pour all of his excited love into, he will move on. And perhaps, Fujisaki will take some joy in acting as cupid.

Fujisaki was very nosy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Fujisaki as the most romantic aromantic. She'll be a wizard for life and she'll definitely use her powers for good. I would actually love to expand on this, I really like the idea of wizard Fujisaki but I'm finding it difficult to do much of anything right now. Something for the future, perhaps


	15. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the school reunion Adachi has a hangover and he doesn't know why, he was only drinking juice! Kurosawa is angry that Natsuki got Adachi drunk. Will a dance make it all better?

The blinds weren't quite shut and the sunlight was unforgiving as it filtered through, burning red through his closed eyelids. The room around him swooped and span and he would believe it if he was told he was actually on a boat. Opening one eye a crack the unfiltered sunlight burned directly into his retina and a sharp arrow of pain split his skull in two. A gentle thunk on the night stand came with the steady and welcome shadow of Kurosawa's body. Adachi looked up at him, still peeking through one eye.

His mouth a gentle grimace, Kurosawa crouched down beside Adachi, laying a cool hand across his forehead and then stroking down his cheek. Adachi's face turned into the caress, closing his eyes again.

“How are you feeling?” came Kurosawa's voice, soft and comforting.

“Awful,” Adachi admitted. “Did I get sick? What happened?”

Kurosawa chuckled.

“You're just hungover. I've put some pills and water here,” he gestured beside Adachi's head. “Just get some rest and when you're up for it, I'll make you some food.” Adachi's stomach clenched at the mere mention of it.

“Hungover?” He opened both eyes now. “I don't... I wasn't drinking last night.”

Kurosawa frowned but then his face quickly cleared.

“Of course you were. Remember, you made that new... _friend._ ” He smiled. “Natsuki-san.”

It was Adachi's turn to frown. He remembered Natsuki-san. He's been very friendly and bought him all those delicious sweet juice drinks. But he remembered something else.

“Oh no! I threw up on him. I _was_ sick!”

Kurosawa stood and strode to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water for himself, sat on the floor with his back to the bed and tipped his head back, eyes closed. “You threw up on him because you were drunk.”

“No! I was only drinking juices. Natsuki-san was-”

“Adachi!” Kurosawa snapped, his face tight with frustration. Adachi was taken aback. Kurosawa never got angry. Then he relaxed again. “Sorry,” he said, his head falling forward, his chin on his chest. “I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at him. He got you drunk on purpose. You're so unguarded, Adachi, if I hadn't got there when I did who knows what might have happened? I'm not the only one who sees the cute sides of Adachi. I would hate it if someone stole you away from me.”

Adachi was quiet, thinking. He closed his eyes again.

“I'm sorry. I really thought it was juice.”

Kurosawa turned his head and offered Adachi a lopsided smile, capturing one hand in his own and stroking his thumb across his knuckles.

“I know,” he said.

Adachi sat up, the room swooping. He took a sip of water then swung his legs out of bed, testing the stability of the floor before getting to his feet.

“I think I could eat, now.”

They had a day of doing not a lot, and when dinner time came they cooked together and it was a perfect blissfully domestic day, just the two of them. After dinner, Adachi pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, what are you doing? We haven't even cleared the table yet and you're playing on your phone? Or are you trying to get your revenge and take a picture of me? I don't mind, you can just ask.” Kurosawa grinned, tucking one hand under his chin and posing. Adachi laughed.

“No, I'm not taking a picture of you. Wait a sec.”

A soft melody began to play and Adachi put his phone down on the table and stood. He took a breath and held out his hand.

“I promised you a dance, b-before, so I was thinking... maybe... would you like to dance with me, Kurosawa?”

Kurosawa's eyes widened and he nearly tripped getting to his feet. All teasing gone, he took Adachi's hand and his face split into a beautific smile.

“I would love to dance,” he said, bowing over Adachi's hand and pressing his lips to his knuckles. Adachi blushed and Kurosawa pulled him close.

“Hey, hey,” Adachi complained. “I asked you to dance, so I take the lead.”

Kurosawa showed nothing but surprised delight as he let go of Adachi's waist and rested his hand on his shoulder instead. Adachi took Kurosawa's hand with one of his, the other firmly above his hip, holding him steady. As they moved, their bodies together, with Kurosawa's cheek pressed against his Adachi doesn't have to think. The music took over and they swayed in time, and they stayed that way long after the song had finished.


	16. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble

The tilt of his lips just so, barely discernible but for the way it clenched at his heart, was less an invitation than a promise. And when down on one knee, rings would have meant commitment, a pen meant understanding. And with a jacket thrown casually over a chair, a second pair of shoes in the genkan, legs entwined and mouths pressed together it was a whisper to a lover when it couldn't be a shout to the world. And when his eyes, sleep soft and coffee warm crinkled at the corners, they spoke more loudly than any words could, and they told not of happiness, but of forever.


	17. Urabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Urabe's come to dinner, Adachi finds out that he and Urabe-senpai had more in common than he thought

“You know, Kengo used to be so shy,” she said fondly, smiling at her husband who was deep in conversation with Kurosawa. Adachi raised a disbelieving eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

“Really? I'm surprised. He's so sociable. He was the first one to talk to me at work.”

Urabe's wife sipped at her own coffee, nodding.

“Yes. He really came out of his shell. But when we met, you know, he'd never had a girlfriend!”

Adachi gave a forced laugh, his eyes drifting to Kurosawa. “Is that so?”

“Mm!” She nodded more enthusiastically. “We met through a Omiai. When he turned thirty and was still single I think his mother decided to take matters into her own hands. She always wanted to have grandchildren. Luckily for us, we hit it off right away. I didn't really want to do the Omiai. I was only twenty-five and having fun but my parents pressured me into it. I was really resentful at the time but now I'm glad I did it. Kengo is my soulmate. A bit like you and Kurosawa-kun, ne?”

Adachi blinked. “Eh? Ah, Kurosawa and I, we're... that is...”

She laughed, waving away his stammered excuses.

“It's okay, Adachi-kun. I'm not going to tell anyone. But the way you look at each other, the way you are around each other, you're perfect for each other, anyone can see that.”

“But, Urabe-senpai...”

She laughed again. “Kengo won't have noticed, don't worry. He never pays much attention to the lovey-dovey stuff. You have to be very direct with him or he just wont get it. You know,” she leaned toward Adachi and beckoned him closer. “Kengo was a virgin when we met.” She winked and leaned back again. Adachi didn't know if it was the bottle of wine with dinner or if she was always this way, but he was surprised by how candid she was being. All he could do was blink.

“Wait, but didn't you say...”

“Hm?” She was watching her husband again, a sweet smile on her face. Adachi didn't finish the question. But suddenly a lot of things made sense. Like how Urabe knew all about the rumour of becoming a wizard, and how sometimes his thoughts had seemed a little too deliberate when he and Adachi came in to close contact.

Adachi's head whipped around to look at Urabe. He couldn't help but see him in a completely new light now.

Urabe Kengo, wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else feel like Urabe knew about being a magic user that one time that he touched feet with Adachi and thought about how pissed his wife was going to be if he missed their anniversary and then turned those puppy dog eyes on Adachi?


	18. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the bed is an unremarkable box filled with unnecessary things

Adachi didn't know, but tucked away under the bed, unremarkable in every way to look at, was a plain, cardboard box. And if he were to stumble across it, it was unlikely he'd think much of it. In fact, he'd probably just put it back where he found it. But if curiosity got the better of him and he happened to open it, he'd probably be completely baffled by the contents and perhaps begin to wonder if his boyfriend was a hoarder of random, insignificant things.

Because inside this box there was a scarf, a dried eggshell wrapped in tissue paper, a sakura blossom pressed between the pages of a poetry book and a receipt for drinks that he hadn't even bought himself, but Tsuge-kun had given to him with no comment but a queer look on his face that Kursawa would request them.

But the truth was that every item held significance for Kurosawa. They were souvenirs, moments plucked out of time and preserved so that the memories could be relived again and again.

Although honestly it _was_ unnecessary. The scarf, still holding the faintest trace of Adachi's aftershave could stay forever hidden and Kurosawa would still remember how it felt to carefully wrap it around his neck. He didn't need the eggshell to perfectly recall making breakfast for Adachi that first morning, to recapture the look on his face after his first bite of the tamagoyaki and know that he wanted it to be the first time of forever. Their first Hanami was imprinted in the core of him, the vision of Adachi surrounded by the pink blossoms making him melt even now.

So no, his box of mementos weren't necessary for him to relive the best moments of his life, but their significance meant that he would never let them go. And maybe that was as symbolic as the items themselves.


	19. Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from 'yum'. Sweets really are better when eaten off Adachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now 3 days late with this one. Unfortunately I was a bit ill. I also struggled a bit with this because I find it difficult to write smut but I always like to try and practice.

It starts with some whipped cream that lingers at the corner of Adachi's mouth. Kurosawa can't help but want to lick it away and taste the sweetness for himself. So he does, much to Adachi's surprise, leaning over the table, Adachi's chin between thumb and finger. His eyes widen and he flinches back. Kurosawa licks his own lip, savouring the flavour. Adachi pushes him away, blushing.

“Hey, Adachi, there's something I want to try,” Kurosawa says slowly, weighing the words against Adachi's reactions. He glances at the remains of the chocolate mousse on the table, raises one eyebrow and smiles.

Adachi glances nervously at the bowl. When he looks back at Kurosawa he nods. “Okay. I trust you.”

Kurosawa grins and stands up, walking around the table to stand in front of Adachi. He bends over, bracing one hand on the back of the chair behind Adachi, bringing their faces close. Adachi's eyes dip to Kurosawa's lips and back to his eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly, he brushes his lips across Adachi's, barely touching and the breath hitches in Adachi's chest. Then he kisses him, lips and tongues and the gentle touch of his hand in his hair. Kurosawa pulls away, his eyes staying closed and his breathing jagged.

“Kurosawa?” Adachi pecks at his lips and he smiles, opening his eyes and sliding his hands into Adachi's, pulling him to his feet. He turns him around and with his hands on his hips he props Adachi onto the table and kisses him again. Adachi's arms wrap around Kurosawa's shoulders and he moans into his mouth. Kurosawa is already hard but hearing the sounds that Adachi was making fills him with an urgency but he is determined to take his time.

They kiss until they are both gasping, Adachi a beautiful, flushed mess beneath him. Somehow the top two buttons of his shirt have come undone.

“I think I'm ready for my dessert now,” Kurosawa said, his eyes hooded and his lips parted, his tongue wetting his lower lip. Adachi's eyes widens and he licks his own lip in response.

Kurosawa dips his finger into the chocolatey dessert and he pops it in his mouth, humming appreciatively, his eyes never leaving Adachi's as he does. He takes some more and offers his finger to Adachi now, one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Adachi looks wide eyed at the proffered finger then back to Kurosawa's eyes. He opens his mouth obediently, taking in Kurosawa's finger and sucking on it. Kurosawa closes his eyes and bites his lip. Adachi is so unbelievably sexy.

Taking his finger out of Adachi's mouth with a lewd pop, he takes some more of the dessert and swipes it across Adachi's exposed collar bone, following it quickly with his mouth and taking his time to lick away the sweet substance, nipping at the skin and leaving a mark. Adachi gasps and Kurosawa's cock twitches in response. He paints more chocolate onto the skin of Adachi's chest, licking it clean and worshipping his body in the process.

His tongue circles his nipple and he draws it into his mouth, sucking the sensitive nub as Adachi squirms, groaning, his fingers spearing into Kurosawa's hair and holding him closer. Kurosawa smiles into his skin and drops a kiss onto the nipple before turning his attention to the other.

Button after button is loosed from their fastening and Kurosawa's fingers etches his devotion onto the exposed skin while his mouth follows suit.

His tongue dips into the depression of Adachi's bellybutton and then lower, following the faint trail of hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his trousers. His hand grips Adachi's thighs and his nose nuzzles against his fly, feeling the straining length of his cock, hard and pulsing. He smiles and looks up at Adachi who is watching his every movement, breath heavy and cheeks flushed. Kursawa slides his hands up Adachi's thighs and unsnaps the button of his trousers, slowly, carefully lowering the zip over his bulge. His eyes don't leave Adachi's and he relishes in the hitch of his breath, the blush spreading down his chest and over his ears. He imagines his cock is the same way, flushed dark with wanting, desperate for his touch.

“Please,” the word gasps out of Adachi's mouth and it sounds like “more.”

Hooking his fingers into his waistband, Kurosawa lowers his trousers and boxers together, the full length of Adachi's member exposed and bobbing from the motion. Kurosawa doesn't look though. Not yet. He draws his clothing down his legs, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he does. Each sensitive spot is uncovered and explored, the inside of Adachi's thigh, the back of his knee, the delicate bone of his ankle as he pulls off his socks one at a time and kissing the arch of his foot.

Adachi keens in the back of his throat, using his feet to pull Kurosawa closer.

“Enough,” he gasped. “I want you. Yuichi.”

The use of his given name was his undoing. He stood and took in the full beauty of Adachi, shirt fully open and hanging off one shoulder, his mouth open and panting, the flush spread over most of his body and his cock jumping, his hips moving restlessly. Adachi reached up one of his hands towards Kurosawa, his other arm propping him up on the table and Kurosawa went to him, Adachi pulling him in to a searing kiss, their bodies pressing closer.

“Why,” Adachi asked, his lips brushing against Kurosawa's as he spoke, “am I the only one naked?”

Kurosawa chuckles and kisses him again. “Because this is _my_ dessert.”

Dropping back down to his knees he traces the line of Adachi's cock with one finger, delighting in the velvet feel of it and then he took it in hand, running his thumb over the tip and spreading the precum over the head.

“No more chocolate?” Adachi asks, his words breathy and low.

Kurosawa smiles up at him. “You're good enough to eat all on your own,” he promises and opens his mouth, running his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling it around the head.

“Yum,” he says and Adachi's blush deepens.

“Kurosawa,” he moans and Kurosawa tightens his hand around Adachi, squeezing his cock.

“Call me Yuichi,” he says, holding his hand still, denying Adachi the friction he sought with every movement of his hips.

“Y-Yuichi,” he gasps, his hips squirming more and it was all Kurosawa needs for encouragement. His lips wrap around the tip of Adachi's cock and he slowly lowers his head, hollowing his cheeks to apply pressure. Adachi moans, loudly, indecently and Kurosawa can feel the pressure of his own cock still contained in his trousers, desperate for the touch that he denies himself, determined to continue with this play, to satisfy Adachi and to prolong the experience for himself.

His head bobs up and down Adachi's length, taking in more of him with every turn until his nose is brushing against the nest of curls at the base and Adachi is filling his mouth.

With a groan and a cry of “Yuichi!” he cums, and Kurosawa takes all of it, swallowing it all and keeping Adachi deep inside his mouth until the other stops moving, now soft and spent.

Kurosawa stands, wiping his thumb across his lips and licking off the excess fluids.

“Delicious,” he says.

He undoes the button and zip of his own trousers, pulling out his rock hard member, wrapping his palm tightly around it.

“No, wait,” Adachi says weakly. “Let me-”

Kurosawa shakes his head. “Later.” And with the delectable vision of Adachi before him, he rubs himself to a quick completion, his seed a thick stream of white landing on Adachi.

Adachi lay back on the table, spent and panting and the most beautiful thing Kursawa had ever seen with the sticky residue of chocolate and saliva and Kurosawa's come across his stomach and chest. Despite the weakness in his legs he hooks one arm under Adachi's knees and the other around his shoulders. He lifts him and Adachi opens his eyes, half-lidded with bliss and leftover desire.

“Where are we going?” he asks and Kurosawa chuckles.

“To the shower. I'm going to make sure you are nice and clean.”

“Mm,” Adachi hums, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurosawa's neck. “We've never had sex in the shower before.”

Kurosawa nearly drops him.


	20. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa plans a little camping trip for their first night of living together

The new bed wasn't arriving until tomorrow and there were boxes taking up every available surface. Moving in together with Adachi was a dream come true but that didn't mean the actual move wasn't turning out to be an absolute nightmare.

The worst of it was that Adachi had only managed to get the morning off, so after bringing in all the boxes and a hastily shared lunch of instant noodles he left him to get as much done as he could alone. So Kurosawa stood looking helplessly at their new home, a lot of the excitement diminished, surely hidden away in one of the packed boxes. He pulled open one. Inside were blankets and sheets and pillows. Sighing, he eyed the space where their bad would go. Then an idea came to him.

*

It was late. Work had gone on for longer than he'd intended and he felt guilty for leaving all the unpacking to Kurosawa.

Night had already fallen but it was still relatively warm out with no hint of rain, He decided to walk back. The new house was closer to work and he would get back faster on foot than on the train.

Coming through the front door he was surprised to find the place in darkness.

“Tadaima,” he called, closing the door behind him but there was no answer. He turned on the light to find still quite a few boxes around although there did seem to be some organisation. He walked through the house. “Kurosawa?” he called out again then he heard the door open behind him. He didn't have chance to turn around before he was being glomped from behind and he staggered under the unexpected weight. “Kurosawa!”

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and tightened. “Okaeri,” Kurosawa whispered into his ear and Adachi shivered. “I like saying that.”

Adachi blushed. “Mm,” he agreed, turning his head to enjoy the happiness showing unrestrained on Kurosawa's face.

Kurosawa pecked Adachi on the cheek. “I have a surprise for you,” he said, and his hands came up to Adachi's face. “May I?”

Adachi raised an eyebrow but nodded his consent and Kurosawa covered his eyes then started to walk him who knew where. But Kurosawa was considerate, warning of every step as they climbed stairs and then through a door and then Adachi could feel a breeze on his face.

“Ready?” Kurosawa asked and Adachi nodded again. “Yes.”

When he removed his hand from in front of his eyes Adachi had to blink a few times to adjust to the dozens of twinkling fairy lights that created a network of stars above them in the night sky. This close to the city, real stars were almost invisible. In the centre of the roof terrace was a structure, a fort made of pillows and blankets. It was like a scene from a movie and Adachi laughed.

“What?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Kurosawa who's eyes were soft, reflecting a cosmos of lights and love.

“Since we don't have a bed yet and this is our first night living together I thought I would do something special. Do you like it?”

Adachi turned in Kurosawa's arms, looping his own around his waist. “So, like, a camping trip?” He tilted his head to the side. “I've never been camping before.”

Kurosawa leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Adachi's forehead.

At two o'clock in the morning, as they slept wrapped around each other, sharing warmth under artificial stars, the first drops of rain came from the heavens. Soon it was a downpour, waking them up and with shrieks and laughter they grabbed what they could and hurried inside to bundle themselves into blankets on the space on the floor cleared for their bed.

“So much for our camping trip,” sighs Kurosawa and Adachi giggles, pressing a kiss to Kurosawa's lips.

“Thank you for an unforgettable first night of our private sweet life.”


	21. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calendar is marked for an anniversary, but whose is it?

“What's that?” Adachi asked, pointing at the calendar where a star filled one of the dates.

Kurosawa turned to look and then averted his eyes.

“Ah, um, nothing,” he said, busying himself tidying up a pile of magazines on the table that were already in perfect order.

“This,” he said, pointing again. “Is something happening on the twelfth? Do you have some plans?”

Kurosawa shook his head still not meeting Adachi's eyes. “Nope.”

Adachi slid his arms around Kursawa's neck from over the back of the sofa. “Kurosawa,” he wheedled, “what aren't you telling me?”

Kurosawa grunted but leaned back into Adachi's arms. “It's really nothing,” he said, glancing at him from the side of his eyes. “Just a... an anniversary, that's all.”

Adachi pulled his face away to look at him properly. “Anniversary? Whose anniversary?” Adachi widened his eyes in a effort to look innocently curious but jealousy bit inside.

Kurosawa chuckled, pecking Adachi on the cheek. “Cute.”

Adachi did frown now. “Kurosawa!”

He sighed, hanging his head then side-eyeing Adachi again. “It's _our_ anniversary. Or maybe _my_ anniversary?”

“What do you mean? Our anniversary was two months ago.”

Kurosawa tugged on Adachi's arm, drawing him around the sofa and pulling him down onto his lap. Adachi squeaked as he dropped down and Kurosawa buried his head into the crook of his shoulder, breathing him in.

“Eight years.”

“Eh?” Adachi tried to pull back to look at Kurosawa's face but Kurosawa just held tighter.

“That's how long I've been in love with you. That was when you comforted me after that dinner. Eight years ago. Eight years of loving Adachi.”

“Kurosawa,” Adachi said, tucking a hand under his chin and pulling his face up. He took in every line of his face, the worried pucker between his eyebrows, the bottom lip between his teeth, the smooth planes of his cheek, downy soft to the touch. He dropped a kiss there. “Thank you for loving me. Thank you for waiting.”


	22. Onsen

Adachi ran through the inn, sliding in his socked feet as he hurried, desperately seeking the handsome stranger his parents had told him arrived earlier that day.

If only he had been their earlier, had not spent the day at the rink again.

But his heart might not have been able to take it. At least this way he had a few moments to collect himself.

He picked up speed even while he tripped and crashed into a wall, picking himself back up and opening the sliding door to the outside bath, the steam hitting the cold air momentarily clouding his vision.

It cleared, and soaking in the hot spring was Kurosawa, a folded towel on his head and a flush high on his cheekbones.

Adachi stared, dumbfounded, blinking rapidly as if the image could be cleared.

“K-Kurosawa..?” The man looked up, meeting Adachi's eyes. He took the towel off his head. Adachi was a mess. Exhaustion sat heavy under his eyes, his hair stuck up at every angle and he'd gotten soft, his build less for speed and more for comfort these days after a few too many bowls of katsudon. He'd never been more aware of it than now, looking at the embodiment of David come to life. “Why are you here?”

Kurosawa stood, displaying the full majesty of his impressive physique. Adachi kept his eyes trained above the waist.

Reaching an arm out to Adachi, he smiled.

“Adachi, starting today I will be your coach!”

Adachi could only stare at him, his brain failing to process anything.

“I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” Kurosawa winked and slowly his words made their way through the steam in the air and the fog in his brain. His eyes widened.

“E-Ehhh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen 'Yuri!!! on Ice' I'd highly recommend it


	23. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work at the karaoke bar

Another work celebration found them in the karaoke bar, three drinks drunk and brave enough to get involved. Kurosawa had been begged and cajoled until smiling his most business casual smile, he took to the mic.

And he was awful.

Out of tune, missing words, had they done it? Had they finally found the one with that champion of the sales department, high school sports star, favourite with women and men alike, couldn't do?

And yet somehow, it only made them love him more. They were clapping along, waving their phones in the air and by the end of the first chorus they were all singing along, loudly but together.

When Kurosawa looked over at Adachi, his nose scrunching and his mouth grimacing, Adachi grinned back, mouthing along to the words as well. Kurosawa's face relaxed into a genuine smile and he threw himself full throttle into his song.

Adachi tried. Kurosawa tried. They would not be dissuaded and it was Rokkaku who finally pulled Adachi up by both hands – Kurosawa noticed – and pushed him towards the microphone.

He stood there, one hand scratching the back of his head, the other trembling around the mic. The music started, slow and sweet and he looked up at the screen, biting his bottom lip.

No one joined in this time. His voice shook at first but as the familiar lyrics took him over he grew in confidence until he wasn't looking at the screen any more. Then his eyes sought Kurosawa. And it was embarrassing, and he wanted to hide, but Kurosawa's face was softly broken, expressionless but for his eyes that Adachi could see love reflected there. Clear, and soft and heartbreakingly beautiful, it seemed everyone had been caught in Adachi's spell.

_I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw so many songs that Kurosawa could sing to Adachi (Your Song and Make You Feel My Love seemed especially appropriate) but it was hander to find one that Adachi could relate to.


	24. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi makes Kurosawa breakfast in bed

Usually a morning person, Kurosawa had taken to indulging on the weekends, staying snuggled in bed with Adachi. So when he wakes up at an empty bed he feels bereft. His favourite thing is to wake up to Adachi's face, usually still sleeping. He can hear him though, the busy sounds of life coming from the kitchen. He sits up and pulls aside the blanket.

Adachi's head peeks around the corner, smile widening when he sees Kurosawa awake.

“Don't get up,” he calls, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Kurosawa does as he's told, propping a pillow up behind him and tucking the duvet back around. He cranes his neck, trying to get a look into the kitchen but his curiosity remains unsatisfied.

The clattering in the kitchen coupled with Adachi's tuneless humming fills Kurosawa with a blissful domesticity that a year ago he could only dream of.

And then Adachi is there, still in his pyjamas but with an adorable apron tied over the top. On a tray there are two steaming mugs, filling the air with the comforting aroma of coffee, a glass with a cheerful yellow flower and a stack of buttered toast on a plate.

“What's all this?” Kurosawa asks, taking the tray and shifting to let Adachi back under the blankets after he slips off the apron.

“Um, well, you're always making breakfast for me and I was thinking that maybe I was taking you for granted and I wanted to do it for you.” He waves his hands in front of his face. “Not that it's anything special. I'm not a good cook like you, Kurosawa, but I can toast bread.” He picked up his coffee and hid his mouth behind the cup. “Although it did take a few attempts.”

Kurosawa grins, picking up a slice and biting into it, keeping eye contact with Adachi as he did. He licks the residue off his lip.

Adachi hides his embarrassment behind his own slice of toast, paying it closer attention than strictly necessary.

“Hey, Adachi.”

“Hmm?”

“Good morning,” he says, grinning and nudging him with his shoulder.

Adachi blushes. He nods his head. “Mm.”


	25. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa's wedding vows, probably

For years you had misunderstood. You didn't understand what it meant when I handed you a drink. You didn't know what it meant when I had to stay late for work as well. The offhand remarks that weren't offhand at all but constructed and practised until they were just right.

But the misunderstanding wasn't your fault. It was mine, and it was deliberate, because if you _had_ understood, if you had seen through every action I took, every word that I spoke, then you would have seen that it was all for you, and my heart wasn't ready.

It's ready now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about the things Adachi didn't realise but then it came out first person and then it turned into this


	26. Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi is babysitting last minute and it leads to an important conversation about the future

When Adachi opened the door it was with a cheerful toddler babbling and bouncing on his hip. Kurosawa could only stare, dumbfounded at the sight of his boyfriend – it wasn't so new any more but the word still struck him – with a baby. Adachi himself was looking frazzled, his bedhead worse than usual and stains down the front of his shirt. Kurosawa's heart melted.

“You... have a baby? Don't you think maybe we should have talked about this?” Kurosawa raised and expectant eyebrow.

“Eh? No! Ah. This isn't... that is to say... please help me!”

Kurosawa smiled, stepped through the doorway and removed his shoes and coat. He followed Adachi through to the main room and stopped short. Every available surface was covered with toys or nappies or clothes. Taking a peek into the kitchen there was milk spilled over the counter and dripping onto the floor and empty bottles in the sink. Then a wail picked up, grabbing his attention back to the baby now in tears and the adult man who looked close himself.

Questions would have to wait. Adachi needed help. He rolled his shirt sleeves up his forearms, quickly took in the state of the room, assessing the situation and gave Adachi his brightest most reassuring smile.

“How about this. I'll look after the baby while you have a quick shower. We'll clean up, have a cup of tea and you can explain what's going on.”

Adachi looked from Kurosawa to the baby and back again. The strain lines on his face softened slightly.

“I really would like a shower,” he agreed, shifting the baby over to the other hip. “Are you sure?”

Kurosawa nodded, holding out his hands. “I think I can handle it for ten minutes.”

“Have you ever looked after a baby before?”

“Well, not as such,” Kurosawa said, “but how bad could it be? Feed it, keep it dry and entertain it.”

“Her.”

“Hm?”

“She's a girl. Midori. She's just been fed, or at least,” he looked down at his milk covered clothes, “I tried. Just... if you could just hold her, I'll be as quick as I can.”

Kurosawa took Midori from Adachi, awkwardly, trying to arrange her on his hip like Adachi had done. He about managed it. “There, see? We're fine. Now go. I'll straighten the place out.”

With a grateful nod and one last, lingering look, Adachi disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurosawa turned his attention to the little girl in his arms.

“So, Miss Midori,” he spotted a travel cot with soft toys inside. “How about I put you in here for a moment while I tidy up and make things a little easier for Adachi? What do you say?”

Midori looked at him, her mouth a tiny 'o'. Taking it as confirmation Kurosawa lowered her into the cot, popping a brightly coloured, multi-textured _something_ in front of her and turned to assess the damage. He started picking up the dirty clothes when a cry started up behind him quickly getting louder and he turned to see Midori bright red in the face, mouth opened in a scream and fat tears rolling down her face.

“No, no, no, don't cry! Ah, umm... Here, do you want to play with something else?”

He picked up another toy, waving it in front of her face. For a moment she was distracted and then the crying started again. Kurosawa glanced around the room from his crouched position and sighed, hanging his head. He reached back inside the cot and lifted her out, holding her in front of him so they were eye to eye. That stopped her long enough for her to draw her eyebrows into an adorable expression of bewilderment.

“So it's attention you want, is it?”

Her babbles seemed to be a confirmation.

Ten minutes later and the room was still a mess, no tea had been made and the sounds of running water had stopped. Adachi walked into the room with fresh clothes on, towelling his still damp hair.

“Thanks for that, Kurosawa. I needed that. How did you get on?”

Kurosawa smiled at him from where he sat on the bed, propped up by pillows. Snuggled into his chest was baby Midori, her face relaxed and her eyes closed. Little snuffly breaths came at regular intervals. He placed a finger on his lips then patted the bed next to him. Adachi sat.

“She wouldn't let me put her down. She's just fallen asleep.”

Adachi smiled at the sleeping baby then at Kurosawa.

“Always such a ladies man, eh?”

Kurosawa nudged him gently, careful not to wake Midori. He smiled and rolled his eyes at Adachi and Adachi chuckled quietly.

“Sorry about today, Kurosawa. My cousin called me out of the blue and asked if I could look after Midori while he took his wife to the doctor. Their usual babysitter cancelled at the last minute. I couldn't say no.”

“It's fine. I've never really thought about it much but... it's nice. Babies I mean. Although I didn't expect it to be this difficult.” He stroked the downy softness of her cheek with one finger.

“I was only in the bathroom for ten minutes!” Adachi laughed. “And...” he averted his eyes, “have you never really thought about... one day... one of your own?”

Kurosawa hummed, tilting his head to one side.

“I guess, when I was younger I always thought that I'd have children of my own some day. I know my mother would love to have grandchildren as well. But honestly, I haven't been able to think much about my future. I've been in love with you for so long that there's never been space for me to think about anyone else, and I never in my wildest dreams though that I would get lucky enough to have you for my own. I've been blessed with so many good things, I couldn't ask for more.”

Adachi looked at him with an indecipherable expression. Kurosawa worried that he had said more than he should have.

“I've thought about it.”

“Hm?”

“Babies. You know. With you. I've thought about it.”

Kurosawa's face froze in place with a banal smile.

“Not right now, obviously, and we don't have to, I mean, it's still early days and we haven't ever talked about it and if you didn't want children then... but I've always liked kids and always imagined I'd have one of my own someday so maybe... maybe we could talk about it. Not now! But... at some point...”

Kurosawa blinked as his mental faculties kicked back in.

“Adachi? What time is your cousin coming back to pick up Midori?”

Adachi looked at his watch. “In about half an hour, why?”

Kurosawa grinned.

“I just really want to get started on making a family with you.”

“Kurosawa!” Adachi looked scandalised, his eyes shifting to the baby to see if she was still asleep. “You know it doesn't work like that!”

“Oh I know. But we could have a lot of fun trying.”


	27. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Tsuge and Minato according to Udon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to write a smutty praise kink chapter but I'm so drained at the moment and smut takes a lot of my energy. I also thought I should dedicate a chapter to Udon considering the title of this series of one shots.

It's nice in this house. The park wasn't so comfortable when it started snowing. I like Tsuge. He gives me food whenever I'm hungry and sometimes he plays with me. But sometimes, when I want to play he shouts at me. The clicky clacky light box he plays with makes him sad sometimes. Sometimes it makes him angry, so I sit on it so it doesn't upset him any more. I don't know why but he doesn't like it when I do that...

There's a nice new man who comes here. Or not so new. I knew him before. From the park. He was always nice to me. He brought me food and cuddled me but never too much. And he brought me a warm blanket. Sometimes I wish that he took me home instead. He was always telling me how pretty I am, how I'm a good girl. I liked his voice when he would say these things.

But it's okay now. Because he's here. Minato. With Tsuge. And now Tsuge is happier and they both feed me and cuddle me and play with me.

Except sometimes when they won't play with me. And Minato uses that voice for Tsuge instead, and praises him. Tells him he's handsome and a good boy.

But I don't mind really. As long as he keeps praising me, I don't mind sharing.

I am a good girl, after all.


	28. Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is away at a training camp and Tsuge misses him

Tsuge answered the door to find Adachi standing there with a bag of food, a pack of beer and a pitying expression on his face. On the one hand, he hated that expression. He didn't want to be pitied. Or actually, more accurately, he didn't want to _want_ to be pitied. But he'd had enough of feeling sorry for himself, he was glad to have someone else feeling sorry for him instead. And beer. He was glad for beer.

“Hello, Adachi. Come on in.”

“Tsuge,” Adachi greeted, stepping over the threshold. “I hope you don't mind the intrusion.”

They settled on the floor, food and beer open on the table and for an hour they made small talk, steadily getting tipsier.

“I miss him, Adachi.” This came from nowhere. They'd been sat in silence for the past ten minutes. But the alcohol had obviously started taking effect and rather than cheering him up and distracting him, Tsuge was becoming more depressed. “What if he never comes back? What if he finds someone he likes more? Someone more outgoing who won't embarrass him? What if while he's gone he realises that I'm just an old man with nothing to offer?”

Tsuge's head dropped on to the table. Tentatively Adachi patted his shoulder.

“You're thinking too much, Tsuge. He'll be back from the training camp before you know it. I'm sure he misses you too.”

Tsuge turned his melancholic face towards Adachi.

“What if he doesn't?”

Adachi didn't have anything to say to that.

“I envy you, Adachi. The love you share with Kurosawa, the way you look at each other, so sure of your love.”

“But you and Minato-kun are the same, aren't you?”

“We used to be. But I know how important dancing is to him. I'm not sure I have the confidence that he won't pick dancing over me. If he gets the chance, maybe he'll leave.”

Adachi hummed. “But then, what's stopping you leaving with him? If it came to it.”

Tsuge's head snapped up. “He... he wouldn't have to choose. Of-of course! Why didn't I...”

He trailed off, his vision losing focus. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why isn't he here? I wish he was here...”

Tsuge lay on his back, the room swaying around him but it wasn't disorientating, more comforting, like he was being rocked. Something soft was pillowed under his head. Then there was a sound of the sea, murmurs and whispers of waves lapping gently against the hull of the ship, the breeze rocking. It ruffled his hair and then there was a larger wave, tipping the boat and knocking him off the pillow that cushioned his head. It was okay though, there was a new one to take it place, smaller and firmer but comforting. The shushing and murmuring above him lulled him to sleep and he dreamt of Minato.

“Thank you for looking after him, Adachi-san. Will you be alright going home?”

Adachi nodded his head, offering Minato a genuine smile. “Kurosawa will be here to pick me up soon,” he said. “Please take care of Tsuge. He's missed you a lot.” Adachi ruffled his hair and looked away from the couple curled together on the floor. “Sorry for saying something unnecessary. Have a good night, Minato-kun.”

“It's fine. Good night.”

Adachi left and Minato pressed a kiss to Tsuge's forehead.

“What am I going to do with you, Tsuge-san?”

Tsuge mumbled, turning his head to the sound but didn't wake up.

“I really missed you, you know?”


	29. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki is the lead in a play but when she breaks a leg - literally - who will replace her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I wasn't expecting to write this much and honestly if I had the time I would love to expand this more into a proper fic so I'm sorry if it comes across a bit rushed in places. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy it too

“Places, everyone! Adachi, have you got the scripts? I want you front and centre. Make sure nobody misses a line today. Rokkaku, put that script away, you should have learned your lines by now. Come on people, let's get to it!”

The director, Urabe was in a surprisingly good mood considering they were only three weeks away from opening night. The costumes were still being made, the sets were nearly done being painted – Adachi had to take time away to help prompt – but there was an excitement in the air. It was coming together.

On the stage a small group were practising moves for the big dance number, laughing and joking about.

In the front row of seats holding a well worn script and a pen, Tsuge was distracted, watching the stage, no longer focussed on any last minute changes to the script. Adachi dropped into the seat beside him, startling him out of his reverie.

“They're very good,” Adachi said and Tsuge turned reluctant eyes on him.

“Who's that now?”

“The dancers. They look cool.”

Tsuge nodded, looking back over and propping his chin in his hand, his elbow on the arm rest of the chair. He sighed. “So cool.”

Adachi smiled and shook his head.

“Come on now, I said places! Where's Fujisaki? Kurosawa! There you are. Get into position. Have you seen Fujisaki?”

“I'm here!” she called out, rushing onto the stage.

“Finally, alright, let's start from the first scene. Fujisaki, you're up. Everyone crowd round her but make sure she's not hiding. I want you front and centre. Opening soliloquy, please.”

Fujisaki stepped slightly forward, the rest of the cast dressed in business suits standing grouped either side and behind her. She looked straight ahead, out to the audience.

“Until the day I turned 30, I had no idea that my ordinary life... no, that I myself, am capable of such magic.”

Urabe waved one arm. “Okay, everyone start to move. Make sure you jostle her a little but don't walk in front and then leave the stage.” Everyone started to move and Fujisaki stayed where she was, staggering slightly as she was bumped.

“By the way, this is me at 29 years and 364 days old.” She starts to walk, moving off stage left.

Urabe clapped his hands twice. “Scene change, Kurosawa in place and Fujisaki back on.”

Kurosawa came onto the scene and sat on a chair. They didn't actually change the background, it wasn't complete yet, but Fujisaki came back onto the stage, tripped and dropped papers everywhere. Kurosawa stood as if to help.

“Okay, great, let's leave that there and move on to another scene. Thank you.”

The day went on like that. They jumped from scene to scene, focussing on the ones with a lot of dialogue. Adachi had to do a fair amount of prompting, flipping the pages of the script back and forth for the whole day, but all in all they did well. The dance numbers were coming together as well.

“Hey, Adachi.” His head snapped up. He'd been reading ahead to the last scene of the day. Kurosawa stood in front of him looking tired but handsome and a little sheepish. “After we finish up here, I don't suppose you could help me out? I'm struggling a bit with a couple of scenes and it would be a really big help if you could run lines with me?”

Adachi blinked up at him. They'd barely spoken two words to each other, despite the months of rehearsals before now. Cast and crew usually socialised separately and Adachi particularly liked to keep to himself. At most they had exchanged pleasant greetings, so for Kurosawa to approach him now...

“Um, yeah, I don't mind. But um... what about Fujisaki? Wouldn't it be better to run lines with her?”

Kurosawa's eyes shifted to the side and he rocked on his feet.

“Oh well, it's not just the scenes with Fujisaki that I want to practise, and of anyone here, you know the lines best. You'd really be helping me out.”

Adachi dipped his head. “Oh, well then, sure.” He nodded. “I'll help you run lines.”

Kurosawa beamed. “Great! Well then, I'll wait for you after. I'd better get back on the stage now. Okay.” He stepped back and walked towards the stage, smiling over his shoulder one last time.

At the end of the day, Kurosawa was waiting, true to his word. Adachi glanced nervously about, mentally preparing himself before Kurosawa noticed his presence. The man turned, a smile lighting up his face and Adachi's heart thumped. _Blinding._ It was little wonder he had landed the love interest in the play, his presence was brilliant.

He'd just reached his side when a bundle of excited energy ran up to them,

“Guys, guys! There you are. Listen, everyone's going out for drinks tonight. You know, one last chance to really relax before the last big push. You guys are coming, right?”

Adachi and Kurosawa looked at each other, then back at Rokkaku who was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Oh...”

“Umm...”

And just like that the plans to read lines was scuppered.

They started late the next day but Kurosawa was already there when Adachi arrived.

“Hey, so I know we didn't get the chance to run lines last night so I was wondering if you were free tonight. Maybe we could go and have some dinner first..?”

Adachi nodded. He was smiling. He didn't know why.

That evening Kurosawa was waiting for him again.

“Are you alright going to my place? Or would you prefer to go back to yours? I'm happy either way.”

“Oh, um, either is fine. I don't really have much food at my place but we could stop at the kombini if you wanted?” Adachi said, already mentally trying to prepare a meal that he could serve to Kurosawa. Even in his head he was failing.

“Well then if it's okay with you, there's plenty of food at mine. I'm more than happy to cook.”

“Oh well, then I'll be in your care.” Adachi bowed slightly and Kurosawa laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him outside.

So it worked out that every night that week, Adachi went over to Kurosawa's place. They would eat together and practise the script. And they would talk. Each night Kurosawa would stay a little later and they would discuss everything. Their likes and dislikes, what they did at school, plans for the future. It got so late on the Thursday night that when Adachi checked his watch, he'd already missed the last train.

“Well, if it's fine with you, you can stay over tonight. I've got some pyjamas you can borrow. I'll make up the futon for you.”

Any protest Adachi might have made was quickly overridden and that was how he found himself on the futon in Kurosawa's satin pyjamas, hair still damp from the shower. Despite the time they'd spent together this week, his heart was beating quickly and when Kurosawa came out of the bathroom, he pretended to be asleep. There was no reason for him to be nervous but the night was spent sleeplessly nevertheless.

Rehearsals were going well. Adachi rarely had to check the script when prompting by the time Friday rolled around, and he barely needed to prompt at all. He kept the script open in front of him, just in case though.

They'd just had lunch, the morning spent perfecting the dancing, and now they were moving on to the second half of the play. Kurosawa and Fujisaki stood on stage, face to face.

“I can't stand being like this with you any more.” Kurosawa was amazing at acting. His every expression, the way he held himself, the tension in his body, it all transmitted the difficulties the character had been experiencing. It was the confession scene. This was the emotional pinnacle of the play. Kurosawa's character should be looking into Fujisaki's eyes as he spoke but Kurosawa had turned his head away to look straight out. He was looking at Adachi, but it was probably just the audience he was imagining.

“I like you. As I got closer I became greedy. I don't want to be just a colleague, or a friend. It's the first time I've ever liked someone this much.”

“Alright, stop!” Urabe stood. “Kurosawa you need to be looking at Fujisaki when you say that. Those are your innermost feelings that you're trying to convey to her. Let's try it again please.”

So they did it over.

It was coming to the end of the day, they only had a couple of scenes left to rehearse before heading home. There weren't many in the next scene so most of the cast were sat out front to watch.

There was a loud crash from back stage and a loud scream. It only took a second and then everyone was moving, rushing back behind the curtain to see Fujisaki on the floor, clutching at her leg. Her face was white and she was short of breath. The sets out the back were being left to dry and it was a mess of paint cans, ladders and other various props and costumes.

“Quick, call an ambulance, someone get her a blanket-”

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and Rokkaku went with Fujisaki to the hospital. She was extremely apologetic, even through the pain and everyone was quick to reassure her and give their best wishes.

It was difficult to continue with rehearsals without her - she was in most scenes – so the next hour they broke off in to groups to practise dances or run lines as they waited to hear from Rokkaku.

The sound of Urabe's ringtone quickly attracted everyone's attention and they gathered around when he answered.

“Fujisaki has... wait wha- No! Can she still come?” He paused as the other person spoke. “This is unacceptable!” And he hung up the phone. He looked around at all of the expectant faces. “Fujisaki has broken her leg. She won't be in a fit state to perform. We don't have an understudy. We'll just have to cancel the play. We don't have anyone who can step in at such a late stage. Sorry everyone. I guess you should just... just go home.”

There were groans and shouts. They'd worked so hard on the play and for it all to just end like this.

“What about Adachi?”

Immediately the room fell to silence. One by one they turned to the person who spoke. Kurosawa stood there looking earnest. As the lead he had to be one of the most keen to see the show go on, but to suggest something as ridiculous as Adachi taking over? There were so many things wrong with it. Adachi had never acted before, he wasn't familiar with the dances, not really, and the role was the female lead!

“Um,” he started but was ignored as a low rumbling of chatter started around him. Eyes turned to look at him, assessing.

“He knows all the words,” said Tsuge now and Adachi threw him a look of betrayal. “He doesn't even use the script for prompts.”

“We can adjust the costume. There's a spare pair of trousers in the back which could be adapted for it. Unless you wanted to keep the role female and have him play a woman? He's slim, it wouldn't take too much adjusting. And we've got wigs-”

“Do you think we could pull off two male leads-”

“Fujisaki didn't have too much dancing anyway-”

Words overlapped, the volume swelling until Adachi was surrounded by a wall of excited voices, each one leaning towards this being a given and working out the practicalities. No one asked if it was something he wanted to do, no one questioned whether he would be able to stand on stage or if it came to it whether he would just freeze. He'd been in the background for so long, working on set and props and rigging and lighting, he was comfortable there. Was he ready to step out of his comfort zone?

“Hey,” a soft voice spoke close to his ear and he started. “I didn't mean to drop you in it like that. If you're not comfortable with it you can just say no.” Kurosawa patted him on the shoulder. “It just sort of slipped out. I think you would be great in the role. You're so hard working and you already know the play inside and out, but no one can make you do something you don't want to.”

Adachi looked at him, his mouth open, his eyes wide. This is what he'd been waiting for. An out.

“I'll do it.” His voice was small, only Kurosawa heard and his eyebrows jumped up his forehead. Everyone else around were still talking loudly.

“Are you sure,” Kurosawa asked. Adachi grimaced then smiled.

“I'll do it!” he said louder and this time he was heard. “But if it's okay, I don't want to wear a dress. Or a wig. If it's not too much trouble, can we adapt the role slightly... Do you think it would be alright?”

There were gasps of excitement and the clamour started again with vigour. No one even replied and they were off, scattered with the wind to various departments to make changes. Even Tsuge had left him, bent over his script and scribbling furiously, his face animated as he talked to Minato who nodded along but didn't offer anything but a willing ear.

By the end of rehearsal everyone was exhausted but optimistic. After Adachi picked up his coat and bag he was surprised to find Kurosawa still there waiting for him.

“Good work today,” he said, his own satchel clutched in his hands.

“Mm,” Adachi agreed. “You too.”

The walked side by side out of the building.

“Hey, Kurosawa. Do you think... I know we've been practising all day but I wondered...” He scratched nervously at the back of his head, not meeting Kurosawa's eyes. A warm tide of colour swept over his face. “Well the thing is... I've never been... never been k-k-kissed before and do you think we could maybe... practice that scene, you know, _before_...” He trailed off and finally looked Kurosawa in the face. Kurosawa was staring blankly at him, his mouth slack.

“Kurosawa?”

He closed his mouth and turned a tight smile on Adachi. “Let's wait until the show. I think the scene will go better if that's the first time we kiss. It'll be more authentic. Besides,” he leant his head closer to Adachi's, his mouth inches away from his ear. “If I go home with you now,” he quirked an eyebrow, “I don't think I'll be able to hold back.”

“Ehhh?” Adachi's head snapped back, the blush darkening on his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kurosawa chuckled. “I went too far.”

He was teasing. Of course. It was a line from a play. Why had Adachi gotten so flustered?

“Well then, I'll see you in the morning. You've really saved us by stepping in, Adachi. Let's both work hard tomorrow.”

Adachi nodded his agreement and with his face still blazing, they went their separate ways.

Two weeks of rehearsal went in a flash. The after hours practices with Kurosawa stopped though as the daily rehearsals ran later and later into the evening, the focus on Adachi getting up to scratch taking precedence. Kurosawa had been right though. Adachi knew all the lines already and the most pressing thing was to get him to act naturally on stage. He was stiff and awkward for the first couple of days.

“At least it fits the character,” Urabe grumbled before once again shouting at the stage. “Adachi! You need to move now. Don't just stand there!”

And before they knew it, it was opening night. Everyone had worked overtime to get all the costumes made and to paint the sets. The last rehearsal earlier in the day, their last chance to polish the show had been full of mistakes. Urabe didn't seem put out about it though.

“A bad dress rehearsal means the show will go well. Don't think about it too much. I'm cheering you all on. Adachi!” He waved the nervous man towards him and Adachi came closer. “I'm rooting for you tonight. You've worked hard to get to this point in such a short amount of time. I know you can do it.”

Adachi took a breath and nodded his head, giving Urabe a smile that was closer to a grimace. “Mm.”

Adachi drifted through opening night like it was a dream, half hazed but word perfect. By the time he realised it, it was the final scene and looking back he couldn't remember any of it, like driving home and having no memory of the journey. But he was here now. Kurosawa had done his confession, he had walked away, and now it was his turn.

They entered from opposite ends of the stage, Adachi putting his hands on his knees, panting as though he had run there. He looked up, spotting Kurosawa. He called out to him.

“What's wrong?” Kurosawa took a step towards him then hesitated.

“It's great that I found you.”

They kept a distance between them.

“What happened?” Kurosawa asked but stayed where he was, not coming any closer.

“Sorry. Yesterday I was... No, for everything up until now. I'm so sorry.”

Kurosawa's acting was impeccable. His expressions, the hurt and pain caused by the misunderstanding, the way he was holding himself back, Adachi could almost believe that his words were hurting him. But then there was the confession.

“It feels great to be with you. It's not bad... to feel this way.”

The hope bloomed on Kurosawa's face and Adachi's heart constricted. If only he could be this bold. To say how he was feeling. To not be afraid.

“Putting all that aside.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then looked at Kurosawa. Despite himself his breath hitched. He couldn't look away if he wanted to. “I like you.” They stood looking at each other. “Sorry that it came so late.”

With those words, Kurosawa started to move. He stepped forwards and then again and then his arms were around Adachi's neck.

“I won't let you go.”

Those were the words, the cue. Now for the... kiss.

But Kurosawa didn't let go. They held each other, Adachi's arms around his waist and Kurosawa wouldn't let go. He hissed Kurosawa's name in his ear as the applause from the audience swelled and finally the curtains closed.

What had happened? Adachi's heart was racing in his chest. They were supposed to kiss. He had spent the whole play preparing himself for it.

But then it made sense, really. Kurosawa had made excuses last night, letting him down gently. He obviously hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. He was a nice guy. They were both men after all. Professionalism only went so far.

The play went on but much like the first half, Adachi couldn't remember doing any of it. The crowd was cheering and Adachi stood centre stage with Kurosawa. The lights meant he couldn't really see the audience and the rush of adrenaline was drowning out all the sound. All he was aware of was the feel of Kurosawa's hand in his, clenching him tightly as they bowed.

There were more performances to go. A whole weeks worth with matinees on the weekend. Adachi would have to go through this again another six times. He hoped it would get easier. At least knowing there wouldn't be a kiss took some of the pressure off.

Surprisingly, Kurosawa was once again there waiting for him after the show. Without a word they left together. They walked side by side, a little awkwardly, vaguely heading towards the train station. Kurosawa didn't seem to be completely there with him though. He walked slightly ahead, silent and lost in though.

“Kurosawa?”

“The person who gets to date you will be blessed.”

Adachi looked confused. This was coming out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Whether it's going on a date, having a meal together, or holding hands, that person will be your first in everything.”

This must be about Adachi asking to practise kissing the other night. How embarrassing. Did they really need to talk about it? Adachi didn't need Kurosawa's pity.

But it wasn't pity on his face when he turned to look at him. He looked... sad. But he was smiling.

“I'm sure they'll be really happy.”

He turned away again.

“If it was me, I'd be so happy.”

They walked silently for another minute and then Kurosawa stopped. He turned to face Adachi again. He took a steadying breath.

“I like you. As I got closer I became greedy. I don't want to be just a colleague, or a friend. It's the first time I've ever liked someone this much.”

The words were familiar. It was the confession scene from the play. But why-

“I know what you're thinking. But, Adachi, I mean this. These are my true feelings. I've been watching you for so long and you're hard working and friendly to everyone. Even when you're afraid you always help people. I've liked you for a long time.”

“But... you didn't... you didn't k-kiss me...”

Kurosawa laughed, looking up at the sky.

“How could I kiss you, knowing it was your first kiss? If we kissed...” he looked into Adachi's eyes and reached up to brush his cheek, “if we kissed I want it to be because you want to kiss me. I want it to mean something. So you don't have to worry. We don't need to kiss in the play. It worked out fine without it anyway.”

Adachi stared at him dumbfounded and slowly, Kurosawa lowered his hand from his face. This was like the play too. And that would mean that Kurosawa would walk away, would act like nothing had happened. It was too familiar and too heartbreaking and Adachi couldn't let it happen the same way. The truth was, “I like you too!” Adachi only realised the truth of the words as he spoke them. He hadn't even known he would say it until the words were already in the air, too late to take back if he wanted to. He didn't. He grabbed at the hand before Kurosawa let it drop. “I would never have expected you to notice someone like me, but I like you.”

Kurosawa frowned but Adachi pressed on.

“You're right. I've never been in a relationship before, so if you're willing to take things slowly, I'd like to get to know you better-”

Kurosawa's arms were around his neck before he could finish his sentence. He held him close, desperation written in the way his arms tightened.

“I won't ever let you go. Is that okay?”

Adachi's own arms came around his waist, tentative, testing. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Kurosawa laughed, pulling back to look into Adachi's eyes. He stroked his thumb over his cheek. “Does this mean that I can kiss you now?”

Adachi could feel the blush spreading down his neck and over his ears. He smiled. He nodded.

“Oh, thank God.”

And Kurosawa cradled the back of Adachi's head and pulled him into a kiss.


	30. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurosawa wants to run home after a night out. It's really good exercise!

“Adachi!” Kurosawa called, stumbling slightly and grabbing Adachi by the shoulders. Adachi glanced nervously at his workmates who were also stumbling out of the izekaya behind them and not paying them any mind. Everyone was tipsy at best and drunk at worst. Except for Fujisaki, who waved pleasantly at them before she guided Rokkaku towards the road and into a taxi.

“Adachi, let me come home with you tonight!”

Adachi laughed, staggering himself under the weight of Kurosawa draped over him.

“We already live together. How drunk are you?”

Kurosawa grinned.

“I'm not drunk. Let's go home.” He threaded his fingers through Adachi's and pecked his cheek, giggling when Adachi jolted.

“Alright, alright,” Adachi agreed. “Let's go and find a taxi then.”

He went towards the road, looking around to see if there was a car they could get into.

“Hey, Adachi?”

“Hm?”

“Why don't we run?”

Adachi's head whipped round to face him. “Eh? Run? We're miles away!”

Kurosawa pouted but his eyes were sly.

“It would be really good exercise.”

Adachi widened his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Please? It'll be fun!”

Adachi raised an eyebrow at Kurosawa's puppy dog eyes. He sighed, hanging his head then smiling.

“Fine. Let's run.”

And so they ran, and it became a game. They chased each other in the cool air of the night but once they reached the plaza they slowed down. All around them was lights, bright in the darkness. A Ferris wheel lit up the horizon, reflecting in the water.

Adachi jumped into the concrete base of a lamppost, looking out onto the water but as Kurosawa made to grab at him, he jumped away, laughing. The game of cat and mouse continued and Adachi had never felt more free. He clung to the rails and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze come off the water.

“Enjoying the run?” Kurosawa's arms came around him from behind.

Adachi laughed. He turned around to face Kurosawa, leaning back against the rails. “I guess you caught me.”

Kurosawa leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Adachi's.

“I guess I did. Do I get a prize?”

Adachi looked up at him shyly through his lashes. He wrapped his own arms around Kurosawa, pressing their bodies together. Their lips were a breath apart.

“If you can beat me home.” And he was off again, Kurosawa reaching out to try and grab him, both of them laughing the rest of the way home.


	31. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red string of fate

The red string of fate connects soul mates, little finger to little finger. The string can be broken at any time for any reason, but it can also get stronger, bigger, more irrefutable. The string that tied Adachi and Kurosawa together was a scarf.


End file.
